


Cacophony

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [63]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, I don't know how to tag it specifically though, No beta we die like younglings, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), at it again, some dysphoria due to the time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Cacophony- harsh sound; disturbing noiseAhsoka clutched her head in pain, something wasn't right. Or was it. She didn't know. She was a Commander, no Fulcrum. All she knew was something strange was happening.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I mostly read Star Wars time travel fanfictions, I'm surprised that it's taken me this long to write one.

“Agh!” Ahsoka winced in pain, clutching her montrails as best she could to drown out the noise, although it didn’t help as it seemed to be coming from the Force. Eventually, the horrid noise stopped and, spots dancing in her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Anakin and Obi-Wan were slumped on the floor not far from her. But that’s not possible they were dead. 

Wait. Why would she think they were dead. They were just investigating a disturbance not far from their base camp. 

No, she had just been with the Ghost Crew.

What was happening?

Anakin groaned and sat up, clutching his head. Ahsoka rushed over ignoring the chant of _Vader Vader Vader_ going on in her head. She put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention to see if he was alright. He looked up, but when he saw her, his eyes widened and he scampered back away from her as quickly as he could. “How..I..But… I fought you!”

An image of her fighting a black hole using her white lightsabers flashed across her image. But… no she had blue, no green lightsabers. Blue was on Mandalore because Anakin ( _Vader_ ) had adjusted them. Wait. She hadn’t ever been on Mandalore with her lightsabers.

“What is happening?” Ahsoka voiced at the same time as Obi-Wan who apparently woke up as she was being confused. Obi-Wan turned to look towards the noise and then his eyes drifted to Anakin's form a few feet away from Ahsoka where he was crumpled, shaking. In a flash Obi-Wan was on his feet, lightsaber ignited.

“Ahsoka behind me.”

“Master, what.”

“I can’t explain, just get behind me,” Obi-Wan commanded.

“I know he is- was- will be Vader.”

“Then you are on his side.” Obi-Wan nearly growled.

“What! No. We need to think. Something odd just happened. Last thing I remember we were checking out a disturbance but I was also visiting the Ghost Crew.”

“What do you think happened?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Time travel. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Obi-Wan lightly scoffed. "That’s not possible.”

“Yet here we are. Look at me Obi-Wan, I’m a teenager. And you’re a Jedi Master.”

“No, I’m a hermit.” Obi-Wan paused. “Wait, no that isn’t right either.”

“See what I mean?” She then heard Anakin whimpering. “Anakin?”

He let out a greater whimper and Ahsoka moved towards him, reaching to give comfort.

“No!” Anakin nearly screamed. “Stay away from me, I might hurt you.” The last bit sounded so defeated that it nearly broke Ahsoka’s heart. She continued forward.

“I’m not sure that’s wise,” Obi-Wan cautioned.

Ahsoka turned back to him. “Sith or not, he’s our friend and clearly needs help.”

Ahsoka continued all the way over to Anakin, sitting down next to him.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry. Sorry sorry sorry,” Anakin cried, face in his hands.

“Shh…” Ahsoka comforted, guiding his head onto her shoulder and wrapping her arm around his back. He continued to sob into her shoulder, but she didn’t care. She then glared at Obi-Wan until he got the message to join their little cuddle pile. Cautiously, as if expecting to get burnt, he approached and sat down on Anakin’s other side. Eventually, he too wrapped his arm around Anakin and there they sat for who knows how long, together, trying to come to terms with what just happened to them. The chief question amongst their minds was:

Why?


End file.
